youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mizfitz' Channel
A in Alphabetical Order: *''Aladdin'' *''Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar'' *''Aladdin 3 and The King of Thieves'' *''Aladdin (TV Show)'' *''Disney's Allias'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Atlantis : The Lost Empire'' *''The Avengers'' B in Alphabetical Order: *''Bambi'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''The Boss Baby'' *''Brother Bear '' *''Brother Bear 2'' ''C in Alphabetical Order: *The Croods'' *''Charlton Park : The Movie'' *''Charlton Park 2 : Allias' Revenge'' *''Charlton Park : The Future'' D in Alphabetical Order * Death of a Misfit E in Alphabetical Order: *''The Emperor's New Groove '' *''The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove'' *''The Emperor's New School (TV Show)'' *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' F in Alphabetical Order: *''Family Guy'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' *''Frozen'' *''Futurama'' G in Alphabetical Order: *''A Goofy Movie'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' H in Alphabetical Order: *''Hercules'' *''Hercules (TV Show)'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' I in Alphabetical Order: *''Ice Age '' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Ice Age: Collison Course'' J in Alphabetical Order: *''The Jungle Book '' *''The Jungle Book 2'' K in Alphabetical Order: *''Kung Fu Panda 1'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll'' L in Alphabetical Order: *''The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show)'' *''The Lion King '' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' *''Lilo and Stitch'' *''Littlest Pet Shop (2012's TV Show)'' M in Alphabetical Order: *''Madagascar '' *''Madagascar 2: Escape To Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' *''Megamind'' *''Merry Madagascar'' *''Mulan'' *''Mulan 2'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' N in Alphabetical Order * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2 O in Alphabetical Order *''Oliver and Company'' *''Open Season'' *''Open Season 2'' *''Open Season 3'' P in Alphabetical Order: *''The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show)'' *''Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Pete's Dragon'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World'' *''Pound Puppies (2010's TV Show)'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' R in Alphabetical Order * Regular Show * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * Rise of the Guardians * The Road to El Dorado * Disney's Robin Hood S in Alphabetical Order: *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Shrek the Halls'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sing'' *''SML Movies and Shorts'' *''Star vs The Forces of Evil'' *''Stuck on the Ocean'' T in Alphabetical Order: *''Tarzan (1999's Film)'' *''Tarzan and Jane'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Total Drama'' *''Treasure Planet'' W in Alphabetical Order: *''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''The Wild'' ''Z in Alphabetical Order: *Zootopia'' Category:Channels Category:Discord's Productions Category:The Mizfitz ™'s Channel